


Leaving and Returning

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2007 movie verse story. Leo has a girlfriend before he leaves for the jungle, and when he returns, things are not exactly as he left them. A different way of how he left and returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Leonardo was leaving for Central America. He was over at his girlfriend‘s apartment. Her name was Emma, short for Emmaline. They were both sitting on her couch with sad looks. 

Emma had short blonde hair, a trim, thin body, and was just slightly shorter than Leo. She had bluish eyes.

The turtles had rescued her on the street from punks that intended to do her harm over 10 months ago. She had gotten close with all the family, and their human friends as well. They had shared so much in that amount of time. She had no other family here in New York. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Leo.” Emma said. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Emma.” Leo said. “But I’ll be back before you know it. I just need to do this to complete my training, Splinter says. He says it will make me a stronger and better leader.” 

“You are already a strong leader. You don’t need to do it.” 

“If I can become a better leader, I have to do this for my family. You know how important they are to me, aside from you.” 

“Yes. They are important to me too. They have become my family as well, Leo. You guys are the best friends I’ve ever had, and you Leo, have turned into so much more for me.” Emma said. “We have just turned into a couple. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t lose me. I’ll write you all the time, I promise.” Leo said. 

“It’s still not the same as having you around for real. But can we at least make this last night while you are here worth meaning something for us to remember?” Emma asked.

Leo smiled. “Sure. What did you have in mind?” 

She reached her hand over to nuzzle his face gently. Then she brought her face towards his. 

He was nervous, as he had never done this with her before, but he accepted her advances. He trusted her. 

She brought her lips to his, and he kissed her back, both of them closing their eyes. It started out as a gentle kiss, but it deepened quickly. 

Of all the turtle brothers, Leo was the one she had gotten close to. She had been able to help him relax a lot more and he acted happier around her. She was the one who could also calm him down after Raphael pushed his buttons. She didn’t dare go around Raph when he was really steamed, but when he was calm enough, she could also get Raph to open up to her. 

As the kissing got deeper, they barely parted other than to catch their breaths. But it didn’t take long for both Leo and Emma to start grabbing their clothes and gear, to help the other take it off. They were so wanting to be with each other more than anything right now. To feel so close, as one. 

Once everything was off their bodies, they went to her bedroom to make it a night to remember. They couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Kissing went on all over their bodies to make sure they were really ready for what they wanted to do. 

Leo moved down Emma’s body. He licked her neck at the pulse point, then across her collar bone and her body trembled at his touch. Continuing his way down, Leo stopped at her breasts and sucked gently on a hardened nipple. Emma moaned and her body moved on its own. 

Leo lingered at her breasts for awhile, enjoying the gentle gasps and moans from his lover before he moved on down her stomach. 

Emma’s stomach muscles clenched as Leo’s lips ghosted over it. Her hand came up to rub the back of his head. 

By the time he made his way down to between her parted legs, she was already wet. He licked her and her clit pulsated under his tongue. She gasped out biting then bit her bottom lip. Her hand was on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue. 

She moaned and rolled her head back as she climaxed. Her vagina throbbed and dripped with her fluids. 

Knowing that his penis was larger than that of the average human’s, Leo wanted to make sure that he had her well prepped before he entered her. He slid his tongue inside her and licked her inner walls. She mewed in delight as her body continued to move all on its own. 

Next Leo added his finger, to start stretching her, her natural lube aiding in its passage into her. It wasn’t as pleasurable as his tongue, but she knew that it had to be done. 

While continuing to finger her, Leo moved up to kiss her. Emma could taste herself on his lips and moved her hand down between his legs. She encountered his stiff penis and started to stroke it, eliciting a churr. She knew that turtles made such noises as they mated, but she didn’t know that Leo had retained it. She thought that is was cute and wanted to hear it again. 

She brought Leo to completion once with her hand while he continued to prep her with his finger. 

After what seemed like forever, Leo moved on top of her and settled between her legs. He held on to their kiss as he pushed in and despite his prepping, the intrusion still brought a tear to Emma’s eye. 

He moved slowly at first to give her body time to adjust, resisting the urge to thrust. 

After a while, Emma nodded her head and Leo increased his pacing. 

The moans and groans from Emma and the churrs from Leo was a beautiful combination of sound that they wouldn’t ever forget. 

They made love well into the night. And after many orgasms later, they both fell asleep in her bed. It had been the most wonderful experience they shared together.   
……………..

The memory had happened over 8 months ago. Emma was now sitting on Donny’s exam table in the infirmary for her monthly checkup. She had had no idea that Leo had the ability to get her pregnant after that. 

Emma missed Leo so much. He had no idea that he was going to be a father. She had never written to tell him. She was just so upset to go through this pregnancy without him. She had told the others not to tell him. She was still mad about him leaving. 

The others were trying their best to help her through this rough time. Don and April being the best at it.

“Well, the baby is looking to be just fine, Emma.” Donny said. “It looks a lot like its dad.” 

“I know, and it makes it all the more sad for me, I can’t help it.” She started to cry. 

“You haven’t told him yet?” Don asked. 

She shook her head. “I just… couldn’t. Having this baby… wouldn’t have changed… a thing for this… training mission.” 

Don took her into his arms. “I know, but it would give Leo something else to come home to. Just a few more months, then he’ll be home.” He tried to offer her some comfort. 

“It still feels like… a few months too many.” 

Don continued to soothe her the only way he knew how. He wished Leo could have been here to do the soothing. But it might not have done much good either, as Emma was moody with everyone these days. 

April was the best at soothing her when they talked about girl things. She had even thrown a baby shower with some girlfriends, who gave Emma some supplies for the baby, and though some had asked who the father was, Emma and April never said anything. 

The guys had even given her some stuff, but just couldn’t go to the shower with other humans, but had their own private shower for her later on. She was pleased with all the gifts. And though Leo wasn’t here to give anything, he had already given her a gift; their baby. 

“He really needs to know that he’s going to be a father, Emma.” Don said. 

“I know. I just was too mad at him when he left that I wanted to tell him myself, but never got around to it. I still don’t want you to tell him. It’s my job.” Emma glared at him. 

“Ok, but he needs to know before he comes home.” 

“The baby will be about 3 months old before Leo even gets to see him or her when he comes home. I just haven’t been able to come up with the right words. I’ve tried over 10 times to try to write him a letter to explain to him, but then, I just can’t do it. That’s what hurts. I know the mission was important, but it won’t be getting him back here anytime too soon.” 

……………

A month later, Emma gave birth to a baby turtle boy. He looked a lot like Leo. She named him Koji. 

Emma was happy to be looking at a part of her lover that had taken a long 9 months to grow. She was proud of him. But she felt more than sad too, that the baby’s daddy couldn’t share in this happy occasion. But the uncles, aunt, and grandfather did. 

Emma still hadn’t wrote to Leo to tell him. She knew she was being selfish about it, but just didn’t have the courage to tell him. With every letter that she got from him, it made her all the more upset just to reply back to him about anything else but their baby. She made up things like how training was going, or how she was getting along with the family. 

Leo told her how the jungle was and how he was protecting some villages. He was learning new skills in the jungle and how he had started to become a legend to the people down there. But most of all, he told her how much he missed her and loved her and he couldn’t wait to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, the family was expecting Leo to come home anytime this month now. But when he didn’t come home, it got everyone suspicious. Why didn’t he come home? Unless… something must have happened to him. 

That thought just made Emma cry. Her son would be growing up without ever knowing his father! And it was her fault though that she had never told Leo about his son. 

The family all wrote some letters to Leo, but this time, they never heard back from him. That’s when the worry began, and the family began to fall apart.  
…………. 

After 3 more months of waiting, Emma decided she couldn’t take this disappointment anymore. She loved this family more than anything and would never betray them to the human world, but she needed some time and space with her own family. She had some family that lived clear on the other side of the country. 

She told the turtle family what she planned. She left Koji with his uncles and grandfather and left. She left a note saying that she loved Koji, the family, and Leo, but she had to spend some time with her human family, but she didn’t say where they lived. She didn‘t say when she would come back. 

As quick as she could, she arranged a rental moving truck, had some movers help her pack her stuff, and she left New York for the west coast. 

Now it was up to Don, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter to raise Leo’s son the best way they knew how. 

Raph wasn’t much up to helping with the baby, which left Don and Mikey to mostly take care of him. Raph had begun going out at night and being the Nightwatcher by now. He just didn’t always feel up to taking care of someone that resembled his lost brother so much. But he didn’t hate him. Raph was just also worried about if he might hurt Koji because he wasn’t the most gentle turtle. 

Don took care of most to the feedings and diaper changes. Mikey was more the entertainer for Koji. He loved getting a laugh out of his nephew. 

Master Splinter was proud of how at least two of his sons were taking care of his grandson. He loved Leo’s son and helped out with advice and occasional fusses when Don or Mike didn’t know what to do, but he mostly left the care to them. But he wished even more that his eldest son would come home and be a father. 

He felt that Leonardo was still alive somewhere, but after so many letters to try to get him to come back, and not getting anymore replies, it was hard to write anymore. Splinter hoped his son was okay, but learning to be a parent was going to be Leo’s responsibility when he came home. 

Since Emma had taken off and not said where she was actually going, Don had finally taken it upon himself to write to Leo and tell him about his son, but again, he never heard anything back. Right now, it almost seemed that Leo wasn’t coming back. But they hoped he would.   
……………

Down in the jungle, Leo had grown so used to this life of having no one around. He missed his family greatly, and most of all, Emma. He wanted to come home, but he just felt like he wasn’t succeeding. He didn’t want to go home a failure. 

He felt bad that he wasn’t writing back anymore. But he just didn’t have anything much else to report on. They all knew what he was doing down here. Saving villages and perfecting new skills. But he had no idea what was going on at home.   
…………

Koji was now 8 months old. He was well taken care of, but now, just to have money to be able to get his needs taken care of for food and diapers, and even baby clothes for colder times, Don and Mike had started jobs. 

Don would hold Koji while talking to Mikey on the phone sometimes, talking to people about their computers, or he kept him nearby while he was sleeping. He would only keep him in his room when he tried to work on some projects.

The rest of the time when Mike was home, he would take care of Koji. He would let Don get his work done. Or Splinter would watch Koji when both Don and Mike were busy with their jobs at times. 

Raph just slept all day and was out all night. He rarely ever had contact with his nephew.   
………..

After the last band of bad guys came to one of the villages Leo protected, a fire had gotten started at the Post Office, and Leo was no longer getting his family’s letters. That was another reason he wasn’t writing back anymore. 

Leo knew that if he was going to send another letter to his family, he would need to find a Post Office in another of the villages. 

But one day, some few days after saving a certain village near his cave, Leo heard someone calling out up above, they could have been looking for him. He wasn’t going to show himself. He didn’t mind protecting the humans, but he didn’t want to have close contact with them. It had already been hard enough on him to leave his girlfriend behind. 

But when the woman fell down into his cave, Leo didn’t want her to die, and once he caught her in his arms, he instantly recognized the woman as his friend, April. 

Leo got a fire going and he welcomed April to stay with him for the little while she would be here. She told him about what was going on back home with Don and Mike’s jobs, what little was known about Raph, and how Splinter was doing. 

But Leo was more than shocked to hear about Emma. How she had packed up and moved away, and he was even more shocked to hear that he was a father. 

“You have a son. Emma named him Koji.” April said. 

Leo was silent for a long moment, then asked, “Why didn’t Emma tell me?” 

“She felt mad at you for leaving her, and felt so alone without you there to help her. She knew this mission was important for you, and didn’t want concerns for her or your child to stop you from finishing your training. But now that your training period is ended, you should come home Leo and meet your son. He will be needing you.” 

“But do you know when Emma will be back?” 

“No, we don’t. She said that she was wanting to spend time with her family, but she didn‘t say where they lived or when she'd come back. She said she would write when she got there.” 

“I really need time to think about this April. To find this out all so suddenly…” Leo said.

“It’s ok, Leo. I understand. But more than anything, your family needs you back too. They just aren’t themselves the way they used to be.” 

“Thanks April.” 

Leo had a lot to think over now. He had told April that he felt something was missing. And right now, that one thing was his family, and Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few days before Leo was ready to come home again. He had just had a lot of thinking to do. He was mostly shocked at having been told he now had a son. 

He remembered his last night with Emma before he left and what they did, but he didn’t think it was possible. He still didn’t quite believe it, but he knew that April wouldn’t lie to him. 

April had already gone from the jungle with the ancient statue that she had collected for her client on a ship. Catching the right ship was a little harder. 

So he was now seeking out the nearest airport. After everything he had been told and thinking he did, it was time to return to his family and sort things out. He knew some things were going to be a bit rocky at times, but most of all, Leo would just want to come home and be accepted again. 

Don had sent Leo a gliding device if he should decide to take an airplane home. An airplane was his fastest way of getting home right now. He soon found the right one that would take him home. 

After many hours of flying on the plane, it was nearing New York and Leo got on one of the tires as it was now pulling out to prepare to land. He had the glider strapped on and ready to go. 

As the wheel pulled out with the turtle on it, he waited a few moments, then jumped off, doing a bit of sky diving. He deployed the glider as he neared the water’s surface. He felt the water to see if it was ok to swim in. 

It was a decent temperature so he pulled the wings back in and dived into the water, where he was swimming down to the sewers, where he would go home.   
…………..

Leo was looking at his two brothers sleeping on the chair and couch. He had noticed some baby stuff lying around the lair too. But first, he went to go say hello to his father and sensei. 

After a reunion and talk among them, Raph had also returned home and saw everything. He was not too happy with Leo’s return when he felt that Leo had abandoned them. And most of all, not returning sooner to find out about his son and take care of him. Raph just wanted to get away from Leo right now. He went to his room to go to bed.

Then there was the reunion between Leo, Mike, and Don. They had better reactions to his return. Mike had missed his big brother being able to comfort him from his nightmares about birthday kids attacking him. 

Then after their reunion, Leo finally said, “So I heard that I have a son? I see baby things laying all about in here.” 

“Oh yes, Koji. He’s in his room sleeping right now.” Don said.

“Can I see him?” Leo asked with a nervous look. 

“This way.” Don and Mike led Leo to Koji’s room, which was Emma’s room when she had stayed here at times. 

Leo looked around the room and felt bad for not coming back sooner. But he was now seeing a crib in the corner of the room. He approached the crib to see a baby he found out was his not too long ago. 

The lamp had been turned on in the bedroom. Since Koji was sleeping, they hadn’t wanted the big light to disturb his sleep. 

Leo looked over the edge of the crib. He saw a small green face under some baby blankets. The hands were splayed out by his head. They had 3 fingers like his hands. 

The lead turtle could barely believe what he was seeing. Koji was a handsome baby. Leo gave a smile that only a new daddy could. 

“I want to hold him. Is he good about sleeping through the night or when someone holds him?” Leo asked.

“Yeah, he’s very good about sleeping through the night, but he’s easily disturbed when he’s picked up while sleeping. Why don’t you wait until morning when he wakes up.” Don said. 

“He must be a light sleeper like me.” Leo joked. 

“I’d say he is.” Mikey giggled softly. 

“In the early months, he had a hard time sleeping through the whole night, but I’m glad we now have him sleeping through the night.” Don said. 

“So how old is he?” 

“Koji is now 9 months old. He’s on baby food now and doing well.” Don said. 

Leo continued to ask many questions about Koji most of the rest of the night. He was very interested in his son’s well being. But if Emma had told him about Koji a lot sooner, it would have gotten him home when his training period had truly ended. 

Leo would wait until morning to hold his son for the first time. If he was a light sleeper as his brothers had said, he didn’t want to disturb his sleep.   
…………

The next morning, everyone was a little more tired after Leo had come home last night. But Koji was awake now and more than ready to be fed. 

After his morning diaper change, Don handed Leo his son for the first time. 

Leo smiled down at Koji. “Now that he’s awake, I see that he does look a lot like me. Hey, Koji, I’m your dad.” He introduced himself. 

The baby looked up at him with very alert eyes. He knew all of his ’parents,’ but this one, he didn’t know. He began to get fussy. 

Leo got worried. “What do I do? I’ve just never done this before.”

“He just doesn’t know you yet, Leonardo. I will take him.” Master Splinter offered. 

Leo wanted his son to get used to him too, but he didn’t know how to handle the fussy side just yet. He handed him over to his father to see what he did to settle him down. 

Splinter gently rocked Koji until he settled down. The rocking had seemed to calm him down and then he handed him to Donny, who now put him into a high chair. 

Leo watched everything his brothers and father did so he could learn from them in how he could handle Koji later on. And at the same time, he wondered how Emma had handled their son. 

“So, how was Emma with him?” Leo asked.

“Emma was a wonderful mother.” Don said. “She showed us how to take care of him.” 

“I wish I was here to learn this a lot sooner.” Leo said. 

“Well, you weren’t, so don’t go on about it.” Raph burst out. 

Leo ignored Raph’s outburst. He knew his brother was still irritated at his return. 

Then Don had an idea of how Leo could also help and Koji could get used to him. They moved the high chair between Leo and Don. Don was near just so he wouldn’t get fussy again as he was being fed. 

The genius showed Leo how he was fed, then he gave Leo the jar of baby food to try to feed his son for the first time. 

Koji was too hungry right now to care who fed him. He ate off the baby spoon Leo used to get the food into his mouth. 

Leo smiled when Koji actually ate for him. He knew he would get better at this. And there would be other things that he needed to learn about in order to start becoming a better father.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Leo was trying to get back to normal with his family right now, he still missed Emma and he knew he had to sort things out with her. 

One night, Leo said he needed to get some air and he needed a good run. He wanted to go by himself and he would call if there was trouble. 

Raphael didn’t mind watching him go. 

At the same time, Don also went up to April’s to get some mail that she had called him about. When Don got the letter, it was from Emma. She had finally written to them.   
………….

Leo went to Emma’s apartment. He had been told she was gone, but he wanted to see for himself. 

He got onto the fire escape leading to the window that the turtles always used when she had welcomed them inside. He saw the apartment was pitch black. He opened the window up and went inside. The window had been left unlocked. 

When Leo stepped inside, from what he could make out, there was nothing left in the apartment. Emma had moved out! He had a feeling he knew why. She had left to see her family he had been told, but he didn’t think that she would move completely out and abandon them. And most of all, abandon her son. 

This made Leo feel even more guilty that he hadn’t returned sooner. His girlfriend was gone and now he was solely responsible for their son, though he knew he still had his family to help him out.

Leo left the apartment and went elsewhere to let the sadness go.   
………….

Emma’s note read that she would be coming back to New York in a week. She had spent her time with her family that lived out in Oregon. She hadn’t seen them in a few years. But when she moved back to the city, she was wanting a new place to live too. 

She still loved the turtles and her son and she wouldn’t abandon them. And for their own safety, of course she had never told her family about them, or at least what they really were. But she had told them that she had had some very special friends who lived there in the city that took care of her. 

Emma had only been gone a month and was ready to return after having visited her family in so long. She had needed the ’vacation.’   
…………….

When Leo came home, his father gave him Emma’s letter. 

Just as he found out she was really gone tonight, now she was coming back in a few days. That was great! But, would she be happy to see him? He was sure she would be, as he would be too to see her. But he knew she might also be upset with him for not coming back in so long. 

Well, whatever happened, Leo would try to make things better again between them. It was still a struggle trying to deal with Raph trying to accept him back.   
……………..

Now that Leo was learning to be a father to Koji, it kept him pretty busy, but at the same time, he still wasn’t going to lose his focus for training. 

Leo was making sure that his brothers were getting more in the habit of training again. Ever since Koji had been born, they had kind of lost their focus for it. Well, Raph still had some fighting skills for being the Nightwatcher, unbeknown to his brothers. 

Leo had been back for only 5 days. Tonight, Leo had taken his brothers topside for a training run. Splinter was at home watching Koji. 

Leo could one day imagine letting his son run alongside him and his brothers. He would teach his son so much of what he knew. Especially the Bushido code of honor just as his father had taught him.

The guys played some ninja tag while they were up there, though soon, Raph and Leo got started being a bit too competitive. They were both still unsettled around each other. 

Leo was trying to get things back to normal, but Raph wasn’t making it easy for him. He was challenging his orders and statements at every turn it seemed. But Mike and Don had accepted things much more easily. 

When a roar suddenly came out of nowhere, that made them all stop what they were doing or talking about. They ran over to the ledge of the building they were on, and Mikey said, “Whoa! Someone’s cranky.” 

Another roar from the construction site that was nearby. 

Raph was antsy for some action, as he always was. “Ok, Jungle Boy. Grab a vine.” 

“Raph, wait! Splinter told us not to fight!” Leo yelled after Raph, hoping he would stop, but he didn’t. Like usual. 

“Jungle Boy. Good one.” Mikey joked and followed after Raph, just as Don did. 

Leo groaned and then followed his brothers to make sure that they would stay out of trouble. He wanted to only make sure they were up there for training, but something could turn very serious with what they had heard up there. 

Once they had found the trouble spot, they saw a huge blue monster fighting their old enemies, the Foot clan. They liked seeing the Foot get beaten, but it was evident the monster would be running out of humans to fight. 

When Mikey asked if they should help them, it was Raph who once again decided to run in and take charge, and Don and Mike followed his lead before Leo could even get a say in. 

Don, Raph, and Mike fought the monster first while Leo, on his way to help them, encountered the Foot’s leader, Karai. She started fighting him, thinking that the turtles were trying to defend the monster. 

Leo said he was trying to help her, but she didn’t believe him and she told her ninja to take off, leaving the turtles to now deal with the monster. Leo had wondered who she had been working for with the former Foot leader now dead. 

Leo was called back to battle by his brothers and they all continued fighting the monster. The fight took them all clear to the bottom of the construction site by falling through several floors. 

They were all back on their feet fast to make sure they were ready to defend against the monster. As he was advancing on them, they all had their weapons ready, and then a big debris pile came down on them. At that moment, the pile had saved them from being seen what approached next. 

Four stone warriors, or April’s client’s statues had been brought to life and were ready to fight this monster and retrieve it for their leader. The monster didn’t stand a chance against them. It was knocked unconscious and taken prisoner. 

When the turtles finally got the debris off of themselves, they came over to the edge of the site to see what was going on and found that the monster was now gone. How could he have disappeared? 

Some sirens were sounding and the police were coming. The boys took off for the sewers so they wouldn’t be caught by the authorities. After they were in the sewers, Mikey looked up one last time and was proud of what they had done. 

The guys had sustained a few small injuries in the fight and when they got home, Don attended the more serious injuries while just a few small scratches just needed band-aids. 

Leo was glad that the fight hadn’t gotten anyone more seriously injured than they were. Koji had been put to bed by the time he got home. He went in to kiss his son goodnight, and he hoped his father wouldn’t find out about what happened.

His brothers also knew their father would have been mad at them if he found out about their excursion. He had told them not to fight. But for one brother of Leo’s, getting back to normal just wasn’t in his cards at the moment. 

But also besides worrying about Splinter, Leo also didn’t want to be a disappointment for Emma when she got back. He wanted to prove to her as well that he could be a good father for their son and a good boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the guys all woke up feeling very sore, but their injuries weren’t so serious as that they couldn’t practice. They would have training a little while after breakfast. 

Leo had Koji in his high chair beside him. He was feeding his son before he would feed himself. And he was keeping a weary eye on Raph. Koji was getting better at letting Leo feed him.

Don was looking at a book about mystical beings. He was concerned about if there was anymore monsters.

Mikey got out some cold pizza for his breakfast and held his head. He had taken a beating on it last night pretty good. 

Raph was sitting by Leo watching him feed his son. He began to get some cereal into his bowl. 

Leo had just finished feeding Koji and Don joined them at the table finally. Leo also poured himself some cereal and he and Raph poured milk on. 

Leo and Raph had also been arguing about who was more responsible between them. Then Mikey told them to can it, as Splinter was coming over for some tea on the stove. 

The wise rat was happy to have all his sons together again as a family. He was oblivious to the glares that his two oldest sons were giving each other however. 

After getting his morning tea, he went to watch his favorite shows. But then, the news came on instead. It told of what happened last night at the construction site. That instantly angered him. He knew his sons had to have something to do with it. 

“Boys!” He yelled. 

All the turtles instantly froze and looked at their father with worried faces. 

“I want you all in my room. Now!” Splinter ordered. 

They all got up from the table, leaving the food unfinished. But before Leo went, he said, “Daddy will be back shortly, Koji.” He put his son in a playpen, then went to his father’s room. 

Leo had been the last to join them. They all kneeled before their father. He asked what happened last night and they told him the whole story. 

"Leonardo, I am most disappointed in you. You are the eldest of your brothers. I was counting on you to bring order to this chaos in our family. This is why I have forbidden any surface activity. We cannot go to the surface to fight evil when we continue to fight each other." Splinter said to Leo. 

The leader looked down sadly. Then looked up and tried to explain. “But Master Splinter, how can I be expected to do so much-?”

Splinter cut him off. “No excuses when you are the leader my student!” 

Raph gave a smile when Leo was yelled at. To him, he thought their father thought that Leo was so perfect and could never be in trouble, but this time he was. But then Raph spoke up. 

“We have to go out and find who’s responsible for this. There ain’t any other solution.” 

“Save the brute vigilante junk for that Night Watchman.” Leo said. 

“Nightwatcher.” Mike and Raph said together. 

“Eh, whatever.” Leo groaned. 

Raph huffed and got up. “I’m goin’ out.” He shoved the door to the side as he departed the room. 

The others were excused to go finish breakfast. But for Leo, he wondered why he was still such a disappointment in Raph’s eyes. Raph was lucky at least that his father let him venture to the surface to get his air. 

Training went on without Raph that morning. After that, they all went about doing their own activities. Leo went on playing with his son while Don worked and Mikey did some skateboarding and reading his comics. 

While just having Koji in his lap with his arms around him, Koji was now getting tired for his nap while Leo was now watching some TV to pass some time. When Koji hadn’t moved in awhile, Leo looked down and saw that his son had fallen asleep in his arms. 

This was a sight that really brought a smile to his face. Meaning that his own son was getting comfortable being around him now. 

Don and Mike soon saw it too and were happy their nephew was finally accepting his father around him.   
………….

Raph came home after awhile and went to bed, then he went out later that night, dressed up in the Nightwatcher armor for a little while. He fought some more bad guys on the streets and left them hung for the police. 

Then after that, he went to his friends’ apartment and got Casey’s attention. April had been busy training with her wooden sword. A news bulletin had her attention and Casey was able to sneak out to meet Raph on the roof. 

Raph told Casey that there was trouble going on and then there was a giant bat creature that flew by over their heads and decided to follow it. When they caught up to it, it was fighting to get away from its captors, the Foot. 

Raph mentioned that he and his brothers fought a monster last night. 

The Stone Generals stepped in after the bat was caught, but they finished subduing him. Then he was secured and put into a garbage truck. 

Some loose debris fell from the building roof where Raph and Casey were and they were spotted. The General known as Gato the Jaguar saw them and went after them after some tranquilizers had been fired at them. Raph caught one in his right arm protecting Casey. 

Raph knew that he and his friend were in trouble now. He took out some smoke pellets and threw them on the ground, causing a cloud of smoke. He was getting weary of the drug in his system as he and Casey hid in a tool shed on the roof. 

Gato got to the top and looked for them. He heard them and tried to break into the tool shed. Raph and Casey used their strength to try to keep the strong stone person out. 

The police came to investigate what was going down in the alley and on the roof, and that made Gato leave finally, and that was when Raph finally fell to the drugs’ effects. 

Casey got Raph back to the apartment safely. April made sure he was alright the best she could, then she called the turtles’ phone number for help.


	6. Chapter 6

The turtle family had finished dinner without Raphael. They knew it was his loss that he wasn’t there. 

Mikey let out a huge, long belch. It gave him relief, then he asked if anyone wanted dessert. Don and Leo said no, while Splinter’s face lightened up. He wanted some cake, that Don said he couldn’t have usually.

Then the phone rang. Don got up to get it while Mikey dragged out some cake. 

“Cowabunga Carl services, cowabunga dude.” Don said on the phone. 

April’s voice on the line was talking real fast. “Raph’s been hurt. You need to get over here fast.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, April. What happened to Raph?” 

That got everyone’s attention. 

“I don’t know. He’s just… unconscious.” April said. 

“We’ll be right there.” Don said. 

Leo had stood up, wondering what was happening, as did Mike and Splinter. 

“What has happened Donatello?” Splinter asked.

“April said that something happened to Raph and we need to get over there right away.” Don said. 

“Be careful my sons.” Splinter said as Leo, Don, and Mike all left the lair. 

Leo kissed Koji goodbye on his way out. “Be good for Grandpa.” He said. 

“He’ll be fine, Leonardo. Now go help your brother.” 

Leo bowed and went with Don and Mike. 

It didn’t take the trio long to get to April and Casey’s apartment. Leo looked around wearily to make sure they hadn’t been seen. Don and Mike went in first. 

When the window opened to their home, April and Casey had expected to see two other turtles, but to see the third made them even more thrilled. 

“Leo? You came back!” April declared. 

“Leo!” 

“Sorry the reunion isn’t under better circumstances.” Leo said and climbed inside, closing the window. 

Don came over to examine Raph, who was lying on the floor unconscious, with a pillow supporting his head. He checked his brother’s vitals and they were all alright. Then he rolled him over and saw a sharp blade imbedded in Raph’s shell. 

He took a gripper out and pulled it out of Raph’s shell. He saw some engraving on the blade and told April that was her department. 

“It can’t be. The legend of Yaotl. It was just a myth.” April said. 

“Whoa, April. What are you talking about?” Leo asked. 

She explained the legend to the guys. Then shortly after, Raph woke up. 

Leo came over to his brother’s side. “Is he going to be alright?” 

“Still here. Go back to your jungle.” Raph mumbled grumpily, seeing that Leo was still there. 

“Well, at least his personality’s still intact.” Leo looked up at the others. 

“Would it help to say that those statues you collected for that Winters guy were shooting these at me and Raph?” Casey stated, holding the dart that had been in Raph’s arm. 

Don took the dart and started analyzing it under the microscope. April went on explaining more about the legend. Raph went into looking after his small injury from the dart. 

“If you ask me guys, this has Winters’ name written all over it.” Don said as he looked carefully. 

“How do you figure that, Donny?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah.” Casey and Mike said in unison. 

“Because this has Winters’ name written all over it.” Don declared proudly. 

“Now I know who to thank for the shot in the arm.” Raph grumped. “So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?” 

“We’re not going anywhere until we get Splinter’s blessing.” Leo said as he crossed his arms. 

Then Raph got more agitated. He was ready to start a fight. 

“Look Raph, if there’s something you need to get off your shell, now’s the time. But I’m not going to stand here and debate Splinter’s direct orders with you!” Leo shouted at Raph. 

“Fine. I quit.” Raph said and went over to the window. He just had to get away from here and get some air. 

Casey added that just taking a breather would help and not to do anything crazy. 

Raph grumped and left.   
…………

Over the next few days, the Foot and the Generals continued to pick off the monsters in the city. And none of the monsters were happy about it. 

Each general took a turn to take down a monster.   
………….

The day also came for Emma to return to New York. She had arranged by phone a place in northern New York that might be a little less dangerous and was patrolled more frequently. She was ready to live in a house. 

Her family had given her some money to go back. She was going to be living in a rental house versus an apartment. 

She wanted to go to the lair too, to let them know she was back in town and to see her son again. 

The movers helped move her stuff into the empty house first, then she dialed the lair’s phone number. She wanted to let them know she was coming. She always did.   
……………

The phone in the lair rang. 

Don picked up. “Hello?” 

“Hi Donny. It’s Emma. I was calling to let you know that I’m back in town now and I was wanting to come down to the lair to see Koji.” Emma stated. 

“Oh, hi Emma.” Don said. 

Leo was on the couch playing with Koji. When he heard Don mention Emma’s name, it immediately got his attention. 

“Ok, bye.” Don put the phone back. 

Leo stood up with Koji in his arms. “What’s going on Donny?” He asked nervously. 

“Emma’s back in town and wants to come down for a visit.” The genius said. 

“Did you tell her I’m back?” 

“I was going to, but she was talking so fast and hung up.” 

Leo looked down. “I’m sure she’s going to be mad at me.” 

“She was only worried about you, but if she is, she’ll come around again. She loves you.” Don said comfortingly. 

“Thanks. I have a lot to make up for. For both her and our son.” 

Leo was nervous, but he had to face Emma sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

After having been away for a month, she had missed her turtle family. But she was really looking forward to a reunion with her son most of all. 

Emma wasn’t aware of what was going on in the city right now. She now stepped into the lair. 

Leo had gone to Emma’s room to wait for her. 

“Hello. I’m here.” Emma announced herself. 

“Hey Emma.” Mikey greeted her. 

“How have you been?” Don came out of his lab. 

“I feel much better after my refreshing visit with my family. I hadn’t seen them in so long. So how are you guys doing these days?” She asked. 

“Oh, we’re getting along ok.” Don said.

“And how’s Koji?”

“He’s just fine. And there’s someone here who wants to see you.” Mikey said. 

“Who?” 

“Hi Emma.” 

That voice. Emma immediately looked at who had come out of Koji’s bedroom. Her eyes lit up. Leo was standing there with Koji in his arms.

“Leo!” 

She ran over to give him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone, being careful of Koji in between them.

Leo hugged her back. It felt so good to hold her again after so long. 

When they finally pulled apart, Emma gave him a big jab in the right shoulder. 

“Hey!” 

“That’s for giving me the biggest scare of my life! Never writing back to me anymore, not sending word that you were coming back. I thought something had happened to you!” Emma said in a firm, stern voice. 

“I’m sorry, Emma. Things were just busy down there for me, and I didn’t have much to report on as I had told you what I did mostly down there. I just didn’t want to come back a failure.” Leo explained. “April was the one who found me down there and told me about what was happening back here and told me about Koji here.” 

“I would like to hold him now.” Emma said. “It’s been a long month without him. How long have you been back anyway?” 

“A little over a week now.” Leo said as he handed Koji over to his mother. “I have been bonding with him. Still learning to be a good parent.” 

Koji wiggled and smiled up at his mommy. It was clear he still knew her. It made Emma smile too. “Hey Koji. Mommy’s back.” 

“And for the time you were gone, Leo, you have much to make up for than just learning to be a new parent.” She got stern with him again. 

“I know. And I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” He said. “But why didn’t you tell me about what happened a lot sooner?” 

“Because the mission you were on wouldn’t have changed at all just because I was pregnant. You would have had to complete the training. But the way I see it, you didn’t need to go anyway. I love you Leo, but for right now, I need to spend some bonding time with Koji. Excuse me.” Emma said and went into the room and closed the door. 

Leo sighed. Just like with Raph, making up wasn’t going to be easy. He hoped Emma would come around to trusting him again a lot sooner than Raph had, which he still hadn’t. But he was more glad than anything that Emma said she still loved him. 

He went to go to his room to meditate and think of ways to start working on his and Emma’s relationship. 

Master Splinter had also been listening and he looked down sadly. He knew his son had gone because he told him to. He felt bad that Leonardo’s training mission had stirred things up with both Raphael and Emma, but his son was now a stronger leader for going. He wasn’t going to go back on it. It was all in the past now that Leo was back.   
……………

In her and Koji’s room, Emma couldn’t help but start crying. She didn’t cry loudly, but let tears fall down her cheeks. 

Koji looked up at her with alert eyes. 

As Emma looked into her son’s eyes, she said, “Mommy’s ok, Koji. She had just been worried about your daddy all the time he was gone, and now that he’s back, I’m happy for that, but Mommy is still a little mad at Daddy at the moment too for not coming back sooner. Daddy has a lot to make up for the both of us.” 

She kissed her son and went on playing with him until suppertime.   
…………..

Soon, April and Casey came down to the lair and April and Don began talking and studying about the monsters and the legend. 

Leo came out of his meditation and heard what was going on downstairs. He got up off his mat and left the room to see what was going on. 

Casey was playing video games and Mikey was now skateboarding on his pike. Leo didn’t see Emma anywhere, so she must still be in Koji’s room. And he didn’t see Raph anywhere either. Obviously, he still hadn’t come back. 

Leo came over to the table in the kitchen, where Don and April had books and now a big piece of paper spread over it. 

“So what are we looking for?” April asked. 

“Well, according to these store charts, the portal is set to open directly over Winters’ Tower in the next 24 hours.” Don said. 

“So the legend is right. Three thousand years.” April said. 

Don walked over to his writing tech board and drew some pictures. “And when the portal opens, we’ll lose the city to monsters within hours. And within weeks, the world.” He explained. 

Mikey stopped boarding for a moment and said, “Oh, so it’s like Haley’s Comet, only monsters come out.” 

“Um, yes, I guess so.” Don replied. 

“Heh, heh. I’m smart.” Mike giggled, then went down the pike again, only to crash. “I’m ok.” He groaned.

Then Leo said, “Why do we need Raph anyway? It’s his temper that always jeopardizes all our missions!” He said angrily and softly hit his fist on one of the books before he started moving to the staircase. 

“Whatever you say, Leo. Nobody was talking about him.” Don said. 

Leo was barely up the stairs when his father spoke out to him. “Leonardo, this team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do.” 

“Yes, Sensei.” Then he went on up the stairs and out of the lair. 

He thought about Emma and Koji too, but right now, he had to find Raph and the NightWatcher. He needed to talk to his brother and finally get this problem sorted out. They needed to start acting like a team again. 

Emma came out of the room after Leo had left. She had Koji asleep in her arms. 

“Where was Leo going?” She asked. 

“He has to find Raphael. He has not been so happy with Leonardo’s return either, Miss Emma.” Splinter explained to her. 

“And we need Raph on our team again if we are going to face monsters on the streets.” Don added. 

“Monsters? What monsters?” Emma straightened up. 

“Some monsters that are in town because of a portal opening up in less than 24 hours.” April said. 

“Leo shouldn’t be out there alone then.” Emma said. 

“This he must do alone.” Splinter said. “Raphael must be found.” 

“I just hope he doesn’t get hurt out there. I may be a little mad at him, but I still care about him. I can’t have his son losing his daddy again.” 

The family understood. Leo had missed so much of the beginning of Koji’s life and the last year and a half of her life too, aside from his own family as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Raph was still out in the city patrolling for monsters and bad guy punks. Right now, he was just waiting for the next radio signal. He had the dispatch patched into his helmet. He was wearing his NightWatcher armor right now. 

He soon got one. It came from a diner that was open for 24 hours. No units were available to help, so this was a good chance. 

When he got there, he found a little red monster trying to eat some frozen meat. 

“Oh look at you, ain’t you cute. You want a butt kickin’ little fella? Yes you do, you do. I’m gonna drop kick you all the way to Hurty Town. Come on.” Raph spoke in a gentle tone of baby talk to the red monster, known as the Jersey Devil. Then it attacked him. 

“Yow!” Raph screamed in pain and tried to get the Devil off of him. 

The fight was a big struggle and this little monster sure didn’t go down without a fight. But neither did Raph. 

Finally, when the two of them were at the end, Raph pulled out some smoke pellets. “You wanna snack, little fella? Catch!” He said as he threw 3 smoke pellets in the air and the Devil caught and swallowed them. 

The Jersey Devil then felt an explosion in his stomach and smoke started coming out his mouth and he took off, hoping to try to find some water. 

“Yeah, you better keep running, you filthy little hermit crab! That’s spicy meatballs on the house!” Raph said proudly. Then he went to pick up the cash register that was lying on the floor. 

“Here Pal, make sure this is safe.” He went to hand it back to the bartender, and the man was panicking and telling him to take everything. 

“I’m not robbing you, I’m helping you.” Raph said. “Why does everyone have trouble thinking I am a good guy. I just saved your life.” 

Then a sharp spike came down onto the cash register. 

Raph looked outside and saw it was Leo, standing on a rooftop. He put the register down and knew he had to get away before his identity could be revealed to his older brother. 

He ran out a side exit and ran down the alley. Five more spikes came down to stop him and lucky they didn’t hit him. Leo had seen him run out and followed. 

Raph went on running and out into traffic. 

Leo jumped off the roof and followed. 

It was quite the chase through the traffic. Raph kept on jumping onto vehicle tops and Leo was using wires and rooftops to keep up with him pretty good. 

He soon got a hold on the NightWatcher on a fire escape, but NightWatcher got out of his grasp and was climbing up. Leo followed again. 

Then the chase took to the rooftops. Raph continued running away. Soon he came to a stop on top of a hotel building when he had nowhere else to run to. 

Raph turned around when he heard Leo speaking to him. 

“I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions, but you can’t change the world like this. The road you’re on is bad, and not right. So I’m going to give you one chance to walk away, and stop this vigilante nonsense.” Leo said. 

From under his helmet, Raph said to himself, “You’ve got to be kiddin’. He’s lecturing me. Ok Leo. Time to teach you a lesson.” 

Leo saw the NightWatcher pull some chains out of his armor and began twirling it. 

“Look, trust me when I tell you. You don’t want to do this.” He had a hand out in front of him. 

The NightWatcher charged him with the chains and tried to beat him up with them in from many different directions, but Leo dodged them all. 

Leo’s talk to his enemy was very smug and cocky. 

Finally, when Raph couldn’t get Leo with his chains, he dropped them and was taking it to hand to hand fighting. 

“Alright, finally. Some excitement.” Leo got into a battle stance too. 

Raph charged and they fought hand to hand. He managed to get a hit on Leo’s face, but he shook it off. But Leo kept on blocking his punches, then he went into a game of ducking around and talking. Raph went to get him and he missed him every time. 

“Funny thing about anger. Let it consume you. Soon enough… you lose sight of everything.” Raph heard behind him. 

He turned and Leo had moved again. He looked down and then Leo hit him in the chin, causing him to go flying and landing on his face on the rooftop, his helmet having came off and landed next to his head. 

Leo came over to see who it was. “Good night, Dark Prince.” Then he was taken aback by who he saw rising to his feet. His eyes widened. 

“Raph? What?!” 

Then Raph kicked Leo in the stomach and he flew back against the wall, grunting. 

“You are so smug, you know that? You think the world revolves around you, don’t ya? That we couldn’t possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems huh? Well, I got a news flash for ya. We got along just fine without you!” 

Leo got to his feet and couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his brother. 

“Oh, and this qualifies as just fine? Dressing up like its Halloween every night, risking the safety of our family. Come on, what were you thinking?” Leo retorted. 

“Don’t push it, Leo. You can’t come home and expect us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers.” 

“Hey, I was training. Training to be a better leader, for you! Why do you hate me for that?!” 

“And whoever said I wanted to be led? I’m better off calling my own shots now. Get used to it!” 

“You aren’t ready. You’re impatient, and hot tempered, and more importantly, I’m better than you.” Leo growled at Raph. 

Raph laughed at that. “Oh, you know somethin’ big brother? I’d have to disagree with you on that one.” He pulled out his twin sai and held them up in challenge. 

“Don’t do this, Raph.” Leo said. 

Raph glared back. “I’m done taking orders.” 

Leo knew he didn’t have much choice in this matter. He took a deep breath then took out his katana swords. He stood there, waiting for the first move. 

Raph made the first move, then Leo rushed to meet his challenge. They clanged their weapons together an the fight was on. 

It was a very intense fight. It ended with Leo getting his swords broken, hit in the chest and knocked to the ground on his shell, with a sai dangerously close to his face. Leo instantly looked up at Raph. 

Raph was very angry and he was making sure his brother knew that. He had meant what he said, but then his expression lightened up, reflecting on what he had almost done. He had meant to teach Leo that he was serious about not being led, but he hadn’t intended to hurt him.

He backed off and let Leo rise to his feet. 

Leo was breathing really hard, exhausted, and waiting for Raph to make the next move. 

Raph turned and ran off. At least Leo could catch his breath before he would head home. 

That is until a dart came and pierced his arm. He grunted at the pain. He looked at it and his vision swam. He shook his head and looked around. 

The stone generals from a few days ago and the Foot clan were surrounding him. This was what Leo had been trying to explain to Raph about, getting caught by enemies and now his family would have to save him if he couldn’t get away. 

Leo tried going through Aguila. But he was punched and was thrown onto his stomach, his sword handles flying from his hands. He tried to get up, but couldn’t. 

Two of the generals conversed. “Not human, but clearly not the final monster.” 

“Yaotl won’t know the difference. By the time our brother discovers this turtle is not the final monster, it’ll already be too late.” 

Two Foot soldiers came forward with guns in their hands and aimed them on the struggling turtle. They shot two more darts into him, making him scream in pain. 

Leo’s scream could be heard by Raph several rooftops away. He turned back to see what was going on and he saw Leo being carried away by the stone generals. 

He raced after them as fast as he could, intent on helping his brother, but they had loaded Leo into the garbage truck and drove away by the time Raph reached the ground. 

Raph couldn’t run anymore and he fell to his knees. “NOOOOOO!” He screamed. He knew this was his fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael quickly put away his NightWatcher armor and went home to tell his father and the others that Leo was gone. He was so mad at himself. He was so going to make this up to his brother when they got him back. 

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Koji a bottle now that he had awoken from a nap. She had a big smile on her face. She saw Raph come downstairs. 

“Hey Raph.” She said. 

Raph saw her, but didn’t answer her. He was on his way to the dojo to see if his father was there. 

“What’s eating him?” She asked herself then went back to tending to her son. 

Master Splinter was doing some yoga in the dojo as Raphael was approaching. Mikey was also following at a distance because he too had noticed Raph’s miserable behavior. He wanted to see what was wrong. 

Raph punched the wall first before entering. Then he pushed some weights over, catching Splinter’s attention. “Raphael! What is the matter?” 

The red clad turtle sadly looked up and started to explain what happened. 

“Uh, I was out. Something happened.”

“Go on.” 

“I see now why you chose him. I can see now why he’s the perfect son, and I’m not.” 

“Raphael, you always bear the world’s weight on your shoulders. It is an admirable quality when you are a protector of others. While at times you may not be favorite student, it does not mean that you are my least favorite son. You are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault. These are the merits of a great leader as well, but only when tempered with compassion and humility.” 

Raph had looked up at his father while he was explaining to him, then looked down sadly. “But I messed up big tonight, Master Splinter, and I mean, big.” He had found Leo’s broken swords on the roof where they had fought and brought them home. He withdrew them from his belt and put them on the floor. 

Splinter could see that there was trouble. “They took him.” Raph said. 

Mikey now knew the problem as well. He couldn’t believe his oldest brother was now in trouble. 

He flattened his ears in worry. “Leonardo.” 

“Yeah.” 

Splinter sighed. “Then the time for hiding is over. We must return to the surface to take back what is ours.” 

“By your wish, Father.” Raph agreed. 

April and Casey were called over and they began to arrange a plan to rescue Leo. Emma couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“I want to come too.” She argued. 

“No. You must stay here and look after young Koji. We will get Leonardo back.” Splinter said. 

“So what do we do now?” Mikey asked. 

“I’ll tell ya what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna save our brother. Then we’re going to save New York City.” Raph declared. 

Raph held the stance of a leader right there, with his arms folded and had given out the order. They were going to get Leo back. 

“Please bring him home. I will never forgive myself if something happens to him.” Emma said. 

She wished she could come along, but it was true. Someone needed to stay home and look after her and Leo’s son. 

“We’ll make sure we bring him home.” Raph tried to give some comforting words. 

April and Casey went home to get ready. The turtles and Splinter all made sure they had their weapons and were going to make sure to get to Winters’ Tower the fastest way possible. 

The six of them were finally ready to go and they piled into the turtles’ van and drove off. Emma saw them off, then went to watch her son. 

She felt guilty for everything right now. Leo had only been back for a short time, and she had only seen him tonight and she hadn’t spent time with him yet. When this was over, she was going to be spending a lot of time with him.   
……………

Over at Winters’ Tower, Mr. Winters, or as the stone generals knew him as Yaotl, was preparing for the Stars of Kikin to line up, as the planets were just about in place for the conjunction to happen. 

Leo was there now, caged up. Nothing had been done to him otherwise. He was still asleep from the dart’s sleeping drugs. He had no idea what was going on right now. 

Outside, Leo’s family had broken in and were fighting the Foot to gain access to the building. They all fought well after not being a team for so long, but a newly reunited team. 

The guys had all missed this kind of teamwork. The only one missing the action was Leo. 

They got past the Foot and ran into the building. Casey was smart enough to remember to break something and the entrance got sealed off. 

“Good work, Jones.” April said.

Then the portal that had opened up got their attention. Mikey jumped onto a cage. “Leo, is that you?” 

The blue monster they had first fought roared back. “Nope. Sorry, wrong cage.” Mike said. 

Raph jumped onto a more darker cage and saw Leo. “Here he is.” 

“Out of the way please.” Don ordered as he walked up and placed an explosive on the door and pressed 3 buttons. 

The door came off and Raph retrieved his brother, who was now just starting to wake up. 

Leo could just barely stand at the moment. He coughed for a moment, placing a hand on his stomach, then his head. 

Raph came up to him with some new swords. “You’re going to need these if you’re going to lead us out of here.” 

Leo took the swords and looked back at Raph. “I’m going to need you too.” 

Then, out of nowhere, Winters got thrown from a high place, screaming. At first they thought he was dead. Mikey took one of Casey’s hockey sticks and nudged him. 

“Not so immortal, huh?” Mike said. 

Then Winters was awake again and that made them all jump back, startled. Usually no one could survive a throw like that. But Winters was immortal. 

The generals all came into the vicinity, ready to fight. 

“I think we walked in on a family feud guys.” Leo said. 

Winters tried to talk to them, but the generals refused to be ordered by him anymore. They had their own plans to reign chaos once again. 

“I hate to see brothers fight like this.” Don said. 

“Unless, it’s together.” Raph smiled. 

The turtles lined up in front of the generals and withdrew their weapons. “Hate to rein in on your parade, Pal.” Raph said to Aguila. “But we thought we’d even the odds.” 

“We’re going to enjoy this.” Aguila said. 

Then the generals started to fight the turtles. 

The Foot Clan was out there searching for the 13th and final monster. April and Casey had gone off with them to lead the monster back here to the tower to help end this curse.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the lair, Emma couldn’t help but worry about Leo. She had missed him so much over the year and a half he was gone. 

He had just met his son, and she had just gotten back from the west coast, and he had just gotten back from the jungle. Both Emma and Leo needed time to bond again and reconcile, especially for Koji.   
………….

The fight went on over at the tower. It was going more in favor of the turtles. 

Winters and Splinter made sure that no more monsters escaped into their world and just hit them back. Splinter sure enjoyed it. 

April and Casey were driving madly in the van and arguing while Karai and her second in command next to her were in the back. 

“You’d think they’d be more concerned about the 13th monster.” Karai said lowly. Her man nodded. 

The monster was now chasing them. This one was the biggest one of all. He followed them back to the Tower. 

Leo had been kicked into a glass shield full of old swords. He smiled. He put a bunch of swords onto him as he faced the general, Gato. “Come to Daddy.” Leo said. 

Up on the stairway, Raph was fighting Aguila. 

“You fight well. You should join us.” Aguila said.

“No thanks. I’m good.” Raph made a come forward gesture with his fingers and Aguila charged and Raph flipped him over the balcony. 

Aguila landed below and looked up at him. Raph took a deep breath and jumped down to face him again. 

Eventually, the turtles got the generals to the portal and pushed them in. At first they thought it was over, but the generals showed otherwise. 

“Foolish creatures. Without the 13th monster, our curse will never be broken.” Aguila said. 

Then they heard some car honking and looked behind themselves. 

The van burst into the building with the final monster behind it. “Special delivery!” Casey yelled. 

The van landed on its side near a pillar. The monster on the other hand slipped on the floor onto his side and rolled toward the portal. 

Yaotl cleared the turtles out of the way while the monster rolled into the generals and they all went into the portal. The generals were released from being stone on their way out of the world. 

Things finally calmed down again once the portal closed. They were all excited that they won. 

April, Casey, Karai, and her man all got out of the van with a struggle since it was wrecked. 

Casey kissed April immediately after, letting her know how he felt. 

Karai came over to the turtles and Splinter. “You were every bit of warriors as I told you were. Savor your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together, that involves certain faces from your past.” 

The boys looked at her questionably. “She doesn’t mean-?” Raph began. 

Then she and her man vanished when she dropped a smoke pellet. 

Casey coughed. “What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?” 

April came over to Leo. “Looks like you picked a good time to come home.” 

“Thanks. For bringing me back.” Leo replied. 

Some laughing could be heard over at the entrance to the building. Winters had a bleeding hand. 

Mikey saw that and couldn’t believe he was laughing. “I’m never usually that happy to be in pain.” 

“He’s happy because he’s mortal again, Mikey.” Don explained. 

Yaotl went on to thank the mutant family for their help and their allies. After being alive for so long, he was ready to go into his next life. 

It wasn’t the easiest to watch as Raph tried to step forward, but Splinter stopped him. 

Yaotl was a spirit now and moved on. But the ending of it was very spectacular as he disappeared. 

“Ok. Just a little creepy.” Mike said and then sneezed. “Think he’s in my nose.” He sneezed again. “Now he’s in my mouth. Ew! Gross! Can somebody give me a hanky?” 

It was now sunrise outside. The family went home. It had been a real eventful and exciting and scary night.   
………….

When they got home, Emma was still up and greeted them all warmly. She especially ran into Leo’s arms.

“Leo! You’re alright!” 

“Of course I’m alright, Emma.” 

The others marveled at their reunion. 

Then Emma raised her head away from his neck and looking up at her love, and he was now looking at her. She now quickly pressed her lips to his. 

They kissed deeply for a couple of minutes, then pulled away to breathe. 

“I love you so much, Leo. I don’t ever want to lose you again!” She was now crying. 

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Leo smiled at her. 

Emma went on hugging him, and he let her. He hugged her back. 

They eventually separated, then went to her room. Leo looked down at his sleeping son proudly. 

Finally, his newly started family was together again. 

Leo had two families. The one he had grown up with, and the one he had started with Emma and Koji.   
……………

Splinter put Yaotl’s helmet in his collection room. Shredder’s mask lay in there, among a few other items, even including a time scepter too. Raph approached with his NightWatcher helmet. 

“You got room for one more?” 

Splinter let Raph put the helmet on there. He and Leo had talked about it in a calm manner. 

Mikey wanted to give up being Cowabunga Carl too.   
……………..

Leo later talked to Raph and they got their problems sorted out. Now they could be a team again. 

The next night, the brothers patrolled the city like they used to do, as brothers and ninjas.


	11. Chapter 11

Now that the crisis in the city was over, and now that the brothers were a team again, Leo also had to find some time to mend his relationship with Emma. 

Emma showed Leo where she lived in the rental house in case they ever needed some alone time for real when that option wasn’t available at the lair. 

“It’s real nice.” Leo said. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

Emma would sometimes bring Koji to the house, but she mostly thought that he should stay with his father’s family, as in case if visitors came over, she didn’t want him to be seen. 

Leo was happy to bring him over. But now, it was more critical than ever that Leo and Emma spent time together. 

One night, Emma invited Leo over for a special dinner that was just for the two of them. Koji was to be left at the lair. She was dressed up in a red dress with thin straps on her shoulders. Her hair was clean and put back in barrettes. 

Leo was in awe when he saw how beautiful she looked. He smiled at her. He knew she couldn’t stay mad at him for long. 

Emma was still a little mad, but she still had forgiven him. After what happened, they just needed to move on and mend things in their new relationship. 

They had a wonderful dinner, then set down to watch a movie. It was a romance one. Emma was wanting to get Leo in the mood. 

The more he watched the movie, the more he wanted Emma. At first, they were just sitting on the couch next to each other, then soon, he had an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him. She hugged his waist. 

Leo smiled and he brought his arm around tighter. She relaxed into his touch. 

Soon they started kissing. It got deeper. The movie was now forgotten. 

Emma laid down on the couch as Leo got on top of her, kissing her face and neck. Leo touched her all over her body, making her groan. She was also rubbing her hands on his head, sides, and shell, from what she could reach. 

Leo was feeling more than aroused now. He helped Emma take her dress off. She also let him take off her panties. 

Emma stroked his plastron and lower. She got him to release his manhood. 

With more stroking and kissing and licking and little love bites, soon both of them were more than ready to be together. 

Leo got inside her slowly and allowed her to adjust before he began to move. Emma moaned loudly with his movements. For him, it felt good to be in her again. They were one again. 

It didn’t take too long for the love making to come to an end with Leo spilling his seed into her. He leaned down and kissed her, then he was ready to get off. He was worn out. 

They laid on the couch beside each other. They kissed each other some more, then fell asleep with Emma wrapped in Leo’s arms.   
……………..

When he woke up a little while later, Leo got his gear back on and went home. He covered Emma with a blanket and kissed her before leaving. 

He felt so happy in a long time. And this was only his second time making love to his girlfriend.   
……………

After several more dates, and looking after their son together, Emma saw that Leo was a great father and boyfriend. She was more than ready to up that level. 

So was Leo. With some help from April, as had had gone to her to tell her how much he loved Emma, and he wanted to marry her, April helped Leo get a ring. 

Leo would ask Emma to marry him.   
…………….

Leo wanted to wait for the best moment in their romantic activities to ask Emma the big question. He didn’t want her to suspect a thing. 

A lot of things kept happening over the next few weeks anytime they wanted to do something together. Some thugs were getting rougher on the streets, Emma getting caught up in work from her new job, Koji needing to be taken care of, training missions, investigations, helping Don work on projects. Just so much. 

It was now July. It was very warm at night and the weather stayed decent most of the time. 

Emma didn’t work weekends, so Leo arranged with his family that this Saturday, he could no longer wait to pop the question. They were happy to see him take a break from his leadership duties and relax with the woman he loved. 

She had worked out well for the family and their friends. The others were to keep the question a secret. 

Emma did come to the lair every night to see Koji and Leo and the others. She noticed that there was a difference in how the others were behaving towards her and her boyfriend. She wondered what was going on. 

“Emma, this Saturday, do you want to go on picnic with me?” Leo asked her. “Just the two of us.” 

“Sure. What time?” 

“Two o’clock ok?”

“Ok, but we can’t have it in the city park.” 

“We’re not going to the park. It’s a special place outside the city where we won’t be bothered.” 

“That’s great. Yeah, I’ll be here.” She kissed him and Koji goodnight before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

When Saturday came, because it was Leo’s special day with Emma, training was canceled that morning so Mikey could help make a great lunch for Leo and Emma. 

Leo was so nervous this morning that he couldn’t eat breakfast and only just had tea. His family gave their encouragement that he was going to be fine. 

“I just hope she thinks it’s not too soon in our relationship that she says no.” Leo said nervously. 

“Leo, she loves you. She’s bound to say yes.” Don said. 

“I hope so.” 

Raph and Mike couldn’t help but be proud of their big brother and yet giggled a little at his nervousness. There was hardly ever anything that could perturb Leo. But this question sure did. 

Master Splinter was also proud of his son and how far he had come in his young life. He had completed his training, he was a full fledged ninja and leader, and he also had a family of his own now. He saw that his son was also wanting to complete his life with being married. It couldn’t get more complete than that with having a girl that completed him and loved him for who and what he was. 

When the time that afternoon came around, as promised, Emma came down to the lair to meet Leo, and he had a picnic basket ready. Together, they kissed Koji goodbye and headed out on their date. 

“Have fun!” Mikey called after them, holding his nephew. He was ready to have an afternoon of fun with Koji. 

“Thanks Mikey.” Emma called back. 

Leo drove the van outside the city to where he said they were going to go. He parked the van from view in a big clutch of trees. He and Emma got out of the van and Leo carried the basket again. He was so nervous. 

He made sure he had the little box in his belt before he followed her further away from the van. 

Emma threw out a blanket for the two of them to sit on. Leo set the basket down on the blanket and once settled down, he began setting out the food that Mike had made for them. Emma was impressed. He was being a great gentleman. 

Leo was a little shaky in his efforts to not drop any of the food. He was sweating big time. He was hoping to do this right. 

There were some turkey and ham sandwiches, some celery, peanut butter, some chocolate chip cookies, and some chips. Leo hadn’t wanted a whole lot of junk foods, but he was letting Emma have some chips and cookies. He wouldn’t mind having the cookies too though. He loved his brother’s cooking. 

Emma loved all these foods. They both took a plate and helped themselves to the food. 

Leo tried to make it appear to her that he wasn’t nervous and did eat his lunch. His stomach was practically jumping all over the place right now and his heart was racing. He was going to wait until after lunch before asking her. 

After they were done eating, Emma said, “That was great food, Leo. Thanks for bringing us here. It’s so beautiful here.” 

He smiled. “Thanks. I had looked for a place carefully to have this special day with you. And there has been something that I’ve been wanting to ask you, Emma.” 

“What’s that?” She went on looking at the scenery. 

“Um, give me a second.” He reached into his belt to pull out the box. He found it and held it up. 

“Emma,” He said. 

She looked at him. Then she saw what was in his hand. Her eyes lit up. 

“I have been waiting to ask you this for some time. You know how much I love you and want to spend my life with you and our son.” Leo then pulled the box open. “Emma, will you marry me?” He asked nervously.

Emma saw the diamond on the ring. She had Leo place the ring on her finger and she looked at it. “It’s beautiful, Leo.” Her eyes started to tear up. “Yes. Yes! I’ll marry you!” Then she leaped into his arms. 

She pierced Leo’s lips with her own and Leo couldn’t have been more happy for her reaction. 

They were getting married!   
…………..

Emma couldn’t have been more excited when they got back to the lair. “Hey everyone! We’re getting married!” She announced to the lair. 

The others were all at the dinner table right now. 

“That is so wonderful.” Don said. 

“Way to go Leo!” Mikey said. 

“Thanks. And I appreciate all the support you all showed.” Leo said. 

“You will be a great husband, my son.” Splinter said. 

“Congrats Bro.” Raph said. 

Emma picked up Koji in her arms and said that his parents were getting married. He smiled and laughed as she tickled him. 

April and Casey were called down and they all had a celebration for the engagement. 

Leo and Emma didn’t know when they would be getting married yet, but they still wanted some time to settle on a date.   
……………. 

Leo and Emma decided that they didn’t want to wait too long or else they would wait until next spring. It was July right now, and decided that September was a good time for their wedding. It wasn’t too hot or too cold in that month. And sometimes the leaves would start changing color at that time. They would be pretty.

Emma wished so badly that she could invite her family to the wedding, but she knew that she couldn’t. They couldn’t ever know about the turtles, for their own safety. 

Emma did want her wedding blessed by a real minister. She did some careful looking and decided on a minister from up in Northampton area would do well, as he was blind, but he still did Bible studies. 

Leo agreed with Emma about her choice in minister. And he came up with the decision on where the wedding was going to be held; the old farmhouse. 

The farmhouse was away from everything and no close neighbors. It had a beautiful scenery and all that. It was the perfect location for the wedding. 

April had some close friends at a bakery who would do the cake. 

Master Splinter had some special kimonos for his sons to wear from time to time, all in their favorite colors. But for Leo, because he was the one getting married, he would be wearing a different kind of kimono. Splinter made him a black one for his wedding attire. He was happy to be doing this for his son. It was his wedding gift to him. 

Emma knew that she wouldn’t be seeing Leo’s garb before the wedding, but she was told that he would be wearing a kimono. She had always wanted a traditional wedding dress however for her. 

She and Leo agreed on that maybe with their different outlooks on clothes, maybe it was like a way for the two cultures of American and Japanese to be joined in the wedding. They could have what they preferred.

April was going to be Emma’s maid of honor. For Leo, it was harder trying to pick a best man. But since the incident with the stone generals and Winters, even Raph had been treating him better and in the end, Leo chose Raph to be his best man. 

Despite their small circle of family and friends, they did want this to be a fully prepared wedding. They did even invite their old friend Danny to the wedding too. He was grown now and had a good job. Danny said he was happy to come. 

Everything was ready to go by the beginning of September. The wedding was more closer to the end of the month. It had been a busy month of preparing, but a fun one too at the same time. But the closer it got to the wedding date, the more nervous both Leo and Emma got. They just wanted everything to be perfect on their wedding day.


	13. Chapter 13

The date of the big day was in only three days. The turtle family packed everything up and headed out of the city for April’s farmhouse up in Massachusetts. They wanted everything to be ready. 

Emma’s dress was in a cover-up bag. So was Leo’s new kimono. The couple were not allowed to see their partner’s wedding garb before the wedding. 

Leo and Emma were excited for this time, but also nervous at the same time. They had thought the time would never come, but now it was here all too soon. 

Once they were out at the farmhouse, everything was unpacked. That night, the two lovers each had a bachelor party and bridal shower. April took Emma out to a place that threw parties. Leo enjoyed his father, brothers, Casey, and Danny throwing him a bachelor party. 

The next night, Leo and Emma had one final date before they would be married. They spent the night under the stars. 

April and Casey went to go get the blind minister so they would be able to go over some things before the wedding and get some rehearsal done.

Then the night before the wedding, they had to sleep in their own rooms. Now they weren’t to see each other before tomorrow’s big event. They longed to be in each other’s arms and couldn’t hardly sleep that night. Emma had Koji in with her tonight. 

Everyone was excited for tomorrow.   
…………….

The big day was finally here. 

April helped Emma get dressed in her gown. Then she began doing her hair and the veil. 

Master Splinter helped his son get dressed in his kimono. He looked real handsome. It was so unusual for him to wear clothes, but this was a special occasion for him. His brothers were all in their own nice outfits too, but they got to wear their favorite colored nice clothes.   
…………..

The wedding was going to be outside. It was a beautiful day. It was in the 70’s out there. The leaves were changing color. 

There was a table outside with food ready to eat and the wedding cake. 

Some chairs were sitting ready and the spot for the bride and groom to be blessed by the minister. 

The minister was helped to the spot by Casey. He was ready to be doing this. 

Leo’s family came outside and seated themselves first. Then Leo came and stood up by the minister. 

April and Raph walked up to the spot arm in arm, then separated to go be in the best man and maid of honor places. 

Then Emma came out of the house being walked by Splinter to give her away. Her own father would have done that otherwise, but the wise rat was like a second father to her. 

Leo and Emma smiled at each other. Though all the witnesses knew each other, the couple were just nervous about this big day. It would forever change their lives as they would now be called husband and wife. 

Don and Mike sat on Leo’s side, Mike holding Koji in his lap. Even little Koji was dressed up. He wasn’t too crazy for the clothes he wore. There was an extra chair for Splinter when he gave Emma away. 

Casey and Danny were on Emma’s side. 

Splinter walked Emma up to the alter. Leo came forward and took Emma’s other arm and Splinter released her. 

Together, Leo and Emma now walked up to the alter. “We’re ready now.” Leo said. 

The minister skipped over the usual words of whoever thought they shouldn’t get married and continued on to the vows. 

“Dearly beloved, we are here to join Leonardo and Emma in holy matrimony.” The minister began. 

“Now, Leonardo, repeat after me… I, Leonardo, take you, Emma…”

“I, Leonardo, take you, Emma…”

“to be my wife.”

“to be my wife.” 

“I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad..." 

“I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad…”

“…in sickness and in health…”

“…in sickness and in health…”

“…and to love and honor you all the days of my life.” 

“…and to love and honor you all the days of my life.” 

Then the minister had Emma repeat the same words to Leo about taking him to be her husband.

“The rings please.” The minister said and Raph gave Emma Leo’s ring, and April gave Leo Emma’s ring. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Both Leo and Emma said as they each placed a ring on their lover’s finger. 

“You may kiss your bride.” 

Leo and Emma were glad that the rest was over. They smiled and kissed. 

“I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Hamato.” The minister announced. 

The others all began clapping happily. 

It had been a beautiful ceremony. 

Then they all went to the table for lunch time, Leo and Emma getting their food first. Then they all ate at the other table that was outside. They all just used the chairs they sat in from over at the alter. The minister was even eating with them. 

Leo and Emma sat in the middle of the table. Raph and April sat next to them. Everyone else just sat where they wanted to. This was after all, just a small family reception now. 

They all ate their lunch, then Leo and Emma cut the cake for that first slice and fed each other a piece of cake. It was just right. It wasn’t too dull or too rich. Chocolate. 

The couple proceeded to hand out slices to their family and friends. The minister admitted they had great food served and great cake and he had been more than proud to bless this wedding. Leo and Emma couldn’t have agreed with him more. 

After lunch, Emma threw her bouquet and Don ended up catching it. There weren’t exactly a lot of other women there to catch it, so they let everyone partake in the catching of it just for fun. 

Then Leo got Emma’s garter off and he threw that. Mike ended up catching that. 

They all laughed. 

Mikey had brought his boom box outside too and he played songs that were accepted by Leo and Emma. Dancing followed.

Koji was staying with the family again as Leo and Emma were going camping out in the woods again for the next few days for a honeymoon beginning, then they would come back here again and have the farmhouse to themselves with Koji for a week. 

Emma went inside and changed her clothes before she left with Leo. She didn’t want her dress to get ruined out there. Leo also got out of his kimono and into his regular gear, katanas included in case of wild animals. 

Danny went home and April and Casey took the minister back to his church. Leo’s family would stay here at the farmhouse caring for Koji until the lovers came back in three days.   
…………..

At their chosen campsite, Leo and Emma put up a tent together. They took turns with gathering firewood, cooking, and such. 

That night, they really enjoyed each other’s company. First it was laying under the stars, then it turned to kissing, then making love. Though they had given themselves to each other before now, but this time, it was really consummating their relationship as husband and wife.   
……………

While Leo and his new wife were away, Don, Mike, and Raph mostly took care of Koji. Raph was wanting to be in his nephew’s life now. He wanted to have a bond with Koji too. He had just been mad and worried before. He just hadn’t wanted to hurt him when he was so small. He had been mad at Leo. 

But also while they were away, the guys couldn’t help at wonder if they would ever get girls as special as Emma to like them too. They sure hoped so. 

On the third day when Leo and Emma returned to the farmhouse, Leo’s family left them and went back to the city, leaving Koji with them. Now it was time for them to spend time together as a family. 

The others would be back in a week to get them. Leo wasn’t this used to taking time off of his leadership duties, but he needed this. He needed some time off to relax, learn to be a husband and just be a father and lover. 

Leo had Raph be in charge of their patrols, but Don was to help him out on tough ideas. And this was only for a week. He was wanting his second in command to see what it was like to be a leader. 

Raph was more than happy to accept the role, Leo just hoped he could handle it. Now it was time for his own fun to begin with his new family.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Fourteen years later, it was a patrol night for the turtles. The four brothers were all running as one team like how they had learned to do many years ago, but tonight, they had an additional member of the team: Koji. 

Koji was 16 now and he was learning the ways of patrolling very well. He had been brought up well by his father, mother, and uncles, as well as his grandfather. 

Koji had not only inherited most of his father, Leonardo’s, looks, but also his focus and mature nature. Leo couldn’t have been more proud of his son. He was so happy that he was joining the team so well.

Koji was also a big brother these days himself, so he could also relate to his father in how it felt to have younger siblings. He had two younger sisters and a baby brother. 

Leo and Emma had had a few more kids over the years too. The first one, Rose, was currently 14, the second daughter, Akemi, was 10, and the baby of the bunch, a boy, Yoshi, was 8. 

All of the kids were progressing well in their training. Their dad made sure they learned their lessons well with him as their sensei. 

Rose was so looking forward to patrolling one day. She was a perfectionist. Rose also was a bit of a stubborn girl and would sometimes fight with her dad about certain points of views. But her mom would help to straighten them out. She had her dad's turtle looks, but had her mom's skin color and eye color. 

Akemi looked up to her big sister out of her siblings the most. She copied some of the things Rose did, but she did have her own interests too. She loved to cook with her Uncle Mike, and loved dolls. She had more of a human look to her and had Leo's eyes. 

Then there was young Yoshi. He had a somewhat mature attitude for an eight year old. He was pretty close to both his Uncle Don and Raph. Raph was usually pretty gentle to his nephew. Yoshi did love learning math and reading from his Uncle Donny. He was also like a mini Leo. 

Emma was still more than happy to be part of this family. She loved her husband so much. He was a great sensei and father. 

Don, Raph, and Mikey were additional teachers, uncles, and friends to their leader’s kids. They all loved them as if they were their own. They hadn’t had the luck of having their own families yet, but they were all lucky to have scored some girlfriends. 

Don had scored a blonde girl named Rhonda. She had brown eyes and pale skin. She was a chemistry teacher, so she and Don studied many science things together. They had known each other for 7 years. 

Raph had a black haired girl named Lucy. She had blue eyes and a dark skin tan. She had a very calm nature and was a photographer. She had a way to keep Raph a lot calmer and he opened a lot to her about his problems. They had been together for 4 years. 

Mikey had a brown haired girl named Shayla. She had green eyes and peach like colored skin. She was a big mall girl and worked at the mall. She was a clerk in the fashion section. She had a big sense of humor, like Mikey and they clicked real well. She could entertain him for hours. They had been together for 5 years. 

All the girls were currently engaged to their special turtle guys and did want kids themselves. They were all in fact called aunts by Leo’s kids and they all felt it was a great honor. 

April and Casey had gotten married 15 years ago and had 2 kids. A daughter and son. 

Their daughter, Julie, was 9 years old and also good friends with Yoshi, and she did get along with Leo’s daughters too. They were like older sisters to her. 

William was their son. He was 7. He loved being with Yoshi most of all. He could be as wild as Casey. He loved sports and learning ninja training. 

Master Splinter was still around these days too. His health wasn’t all that great, but he was more than happy to see how his family had grown and thrived for all these years. But most of all, he was proud that his oldest son was proving to be a great leader and father. He knew his son would lead and take care of the family well when he was gone. 

Leonardo couldn’t have been more happy with how life was for him, his wife, his kids, his brothers and their girls, and his father these days. There would always be enemies waiting for them out there, but it would never change how much his family loved each other. They would always be family. 

The End


End file.
